Love is never questioned
by Pashince Garth
Summary: brooke and lucas when the school shooting happens. what if Peyton never got shot? who will?


Love is never questioned. Love is never tempered. Love is in motion, Love is kind.

Brooke Davis was one of a kind. She never was one of those people that hated everyone. she was kind hearted. She always gave people things, that they couldn't give themselves. That's why I love her so much. My name is Lucas Scott and this is how I found my Ever Lasting Love and how I lost it.

I woke up this morning, wanting to change everything that happened between me and my mother. My mother was caring, just like Brooke. Sometimes I think that Brooke comes to my house and spends a lot of time with my mother. My mothers name is Lesley Spilliman. I call her mom. I walked out of my room and sat down next to my mother watching T.V. I can see her short Brown hair put up in a small bun. Her nice, silk, pink night gown. It was early in the morning and I can hear her making coffee.

"Ma' what are you doing up?" My blue eyes looking into hers. My mother looked at my and smiled, she put her hands on my face.

"Nothing… I couldn't sleep." She said in a soft voice. My mother has been alone for a while now. She has no friends, and no one that can hold her. I looked at my mother fort the longest… I wanted her to know that I was there for her but she didn't want me to. I was looking at every angle. She turned and looked confused. "Sweetheart, stop looking at me. Its weird." She laughed and I slightly laughed with her.

"I love you Ma'" I told her. She looked over to me again and laughed.

"I love you too?" she continued to watch television and I continued to look at the broken soul.

I looked at my high school… Vision Pro High School. It wasn't nothing about vision, its just how they named it. I always wanted to know who named the high school. I was a sophomore in high school. I was knew here, I love to play football and basketball but really football. I looked around and around again. My best friend was here, I was here when I was a kid but then I moved away but now im back.

"Lucas!" someone yelled my name. I turned around and a brown haired girl jumped on me. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. Rubbing her hair and never wanted to let go. This is my ever lasting love. I finally let go of her and looked at her beautiful face. round face, dimples on both cheeks, paler skin, 5'6 and Dark Green eyes. She was the most beautiful person you can ever see in your life.

"Brooke Davis, miss me already?" I teased, she rolled her eyes and tapped my chest.

"More like you missed me. You called me everyday." She teased. We laughed. Her beautiful dipples showed. Her hair was flowing in the wind. "I want you to meet someone." She grabbed my hand and took me over to the cheerleaders. I finally looked at her clearly. She had a cheerleading uniform, her stomach was showing and so where her legs.

"I have to start calling you cheery." I laughed, still looking at her. She playfully pushed me and smiled.

"Team this is Lucas Scott….Lucas Scott…. Team." She smiled. I could see that shes happy. She wanted to be a cheerleader when she was a little kid but her mom and dad never let her. Brooke Davis was the richest person I ever known. I waved my hands to the girl and they licked there lips, bit there lips and gave me the dirty look. Brooke noticed and frowned. I kind of liked the attention. I had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice face.

"Jealous?" I whispered in her ear. She laughed and walked away.

"You better keep up pretty boy." Brooke laughed. I caught up to her and while we were walking I could see a lot of people. We ran past this blonde girl with green eyes and that had a cheerleading uniform. Brooke and that girl walked past each other and I felt the tention. It was ice cold when she was past.

"What was that?" I asked her. I didn't want to be on Brookes bad side because you wont get back on the good one. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Lucas, if you want to stay alive. Don't talk to her." Brooke and she started to walk off again but I stood there with a questionable look on my face.

"wait, whats her name?" I asked her.

"Peyton Bitch Swayer!" she said to me. She was so far away now that I couldn't see her anymore. I laughed and walked away. Brooke was something else, she was kind hearted but she also had a bad side to her.

I walked into my class and the whole room was packed. I didn't know where to sit. I looked around and there was one seat. I walked over there, I didn't see the person next to me because I was looking at other people. All the girls where staring at me, like I was a animal on the other side of the zoo. I sat down and looked around, I finally looked at the girl beside me and there she was. She had curly blonde hair, green eyes and firm lips. She looked at me and smiled.

"Lucas Scott right?... Peyton swayer." She took out her hand for me to shack it. I held out my hand and shock it.

"Yeah, my name is Lucas Scott. I was told to stay away from you." I told her. She laughed and looked at the board.

"Brookes not always right." Peyton said. she never said another thing again. I knew that I was going to get a pain in the ass by Brooke but it was worth it. I wanted to know who Peyton Swayer was.

School was over and I was really happy to be in my bed. I sat down on my chair and looked at my lap top. It had a picture of me and Brooke when we were little kids and my mom right beside us. There was a knock at the door and kept going on and on.

"Its open!" I yelled. The door swung open heavily. Like some strong man pushed it like it was a leaf, but it wasn't no man. It was angry Brooke Davis. She came in the room angry. I stood up, she came right in my face and pintched my nipple.

"Ouch!" I screamed, she finally let go and calmed down. I sat in my chair and rumbed my chest. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Why in the hell where you talking with Peyton?" Brooke asked me. I didn't know how she found out because she wasn't in my class. I rolled my chair over to her and looked in her pretty dark green, brown, hazel eyes. I took her hand.

"You cant run my life, Brooke." I told her. In a day everything changed and I knew that it would.

"Whatever Lucas… get your heart broken." She picked up her bag and left without saying good bye. She always said goodbye and kissed my forhead, like she was my girlfriend but she wasn't. I didn't want to hurt anything with me and Brooke. I love her, and I know she feels that same. It became dark, I was laying on the right side of bed and I was looking up at the celing. Brooke came in quietly and sat on the left side of my bed. She looked at the celing with me and we just layed there.

"Luke… im sorry. Its just… Peyton Swayer likes to break hearts. Its what she does. I don't want one of them to be you." Brooke said, she put her hand on my leg. I let out a deep breathe.

"Brooke, I can take care of myself. You always been there for me… one day im going return the favor but…" I tried to finish but she interrupted me.

"Lucas… can I tell you a secret?" Brooke sounded Broken and torn when she said that sentence. She turned to her side and looked at I did the same. I nodded and she continued. "When you where away… I dated someone, he was so nice, charming, hot; but then I found him kissing Peyton at a basketball game. You know I don't let my heart out easily but I did this time and he screwed me over. Ill never forgive her." She told me.

"Im sorry Brooke, but that's in the past. Remember what you always told me?" I smiled at her. Brooke laughed.

"The past is the past, don't let it trip you in the future." Brooke said. I looked right in her eyes and she looked into mine. I could tell this girl anything, and she can tell me anything. Brooke davis is very protective of her heart. She wont even open it up… not even for me.

I walked into the school, there wasn't many people here. Haley texted me, she wanted to meet up and surprise Brooke. Me, Brooke and Haley have been best friends sence we where little. Nothing has never changed between us. I went into the tutor center, I didn't know what I was doing here. i saw Haley looking at books.

"Haley James." I opened my arms for a hug and came in for it. I hugged her tightly. We sat down at a table near the books.

"So, Lucas. Hows everything?" she asked me, she was nervous.

"Fine, Brooke will be here any minute." I told her. She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Luke, I missed you…a lot." Haley smiled. I grabbed her hand.

"I missed you to." I said with power in my voice.

"Haley?" a soft voice said. we turned over and we saw Brooke. Haley stood up quickly and smiled.

"Brooke" Haley said. brooke ran to her and hugged Haley. The 3 best friends are back. Brooke didn't want to let go. Haley hugged back. Brooke let go and looked outside the door, Brooke smile went from a frown.

"ill see you guys later." Brooke walked out the tutor center with tears in her eyes that never dripped. Looked outside the door and I saw Peyton and this dark haired, blue eyes guy kssing all over her. Haley came up to me and looked outside the door.

"What was that about?" Haley asked.

"Trouble." I told her, Peyton looked at us and smiled while she was kissing that boy. Me and Haley where looking for Brooke. She was nowhere to be found, she probably wasn't in the school.

"shes at the river court." Haley said, I looked at her and I nodded. We slowly walked over there because we wanted to talk more. We finally made it to the river court. We saw Brooke sitting on blitchers looking down on pieces of paper. We slowly walked over there because we know how dramatic Brooke Davis is. Her hair was put into a messy punny tail. Haley sat on the left side of Brooke and I sat on the right. Brooke looked up at the sun but not at us, she swinted her eyes a little.

"Im sorry." She said to us.

"Brooke its not your fault." Haley said. I nodded.

"I know but I shouldn't have walked out like that." Brooke continued.

"Brooke, your human. Your struggling from a broken heart." Haley wrapped her hand around Brooke. " you are amazing Brooke Davis, don't let a person tell you other wise."

I looked at the sun and frowned.

"God I hate basketball players." I said. Brooke and Haley looked at me and laughed. I reached into bag to get something for Brooke. Brooke looked over and smiled.

"We stopped at the burger place and bought some fries for you." I told her. Brooke Davis loved fries but never gaines weight from it. She took the fries from me and ate them in a second.

"theres a party tonight." Haley said. we both looked at her.

"Haley James, wanting to go to a party." Brooke teased.

"Yeah, something is terribly wrong." I teased. Haley laughed.

"no, I was thinking. That we all could use something that can destract us." Haley told us.

"Im totally in." Brooke said, excited. They both were waiting for my response.

"…Fine but no drinking." I told them. Brooke looked at me like I was crazy, I knew that brooke would drink. That's why im not.

We finally arrived at the party. Brooke was looking more sexy than I last remember. Her eyes were shinning. Brooke walked up to the house rang the door bell. A dark haired guy answered the door.

"Well… Brooke Davis, ready for seconds." The guy said.

"Shut up Nathan." Brooke ran past him and walked into the house. Me and Haley walked by him and I knew that he was looking at Haley. When we walked in , someone pulled me aside.

"okay Luke…" Brooke looked behind her and Lucas was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Haley asked. Looking around for Lucas.

It was Peyton, I tried to walk off but she wouldn't let me. She pulled into this small room.

"Lucas… I didn't know you where coming." Peyton had a drink in her cup and she looked like she had a few.

"I cant be in here with you." I told her. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Oh really. I know you like Brooke." Peyton said. I looked around and I smiled.

"You don't know anything." I put my hands in my pockets and laughed In her face. She doesn't know anything.

"Me and Brooke used to be best friends. She was already heart broken before she meet Nathan." Peyton told me but Brooke never had a guy in the past.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I went to go sit on the bed and Petyon sat next to me. She grabbed vodka from a dware and handed to me.

"Drink up pretty boy and I tell you all you need to know." Peyton said. I hesitated but I knew this was going to be a long night, so I did drink.\

Brooke was by herself, she didn't have one drink. She had none. Nathan walked up to her.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Nathan said. Brooke tried to get away bur Nathan grabbed her before she did.

"Let me go Nathan." Brooke demanded.

"Don't you want to know what happened to you boyfriend Lucas?" Nathan teased.

"Lucas is not my boyfriend and what about Luke?" Brooke asked him. Nathan started to walk and Brooke followed them. Nathan lead her to this red door.

"Okay Brooke Davis. Don't ever say I never gave you anything." Nathan walked off laughing. Brooke looked confused. Brooke slowly opened the door and found Lucas kissing Peyton. Brooke swallowed her heart.

"…that's why she was heart broken… because of you Lucas." Peyton said. Peyton kissed me, I tried to get off but I couldn't. someone opended the door and Peyton quickly got off of me. I turned around and it was Brooke. My heart sank into my stomach.

"Brooke…" I tried to say but she walked off. I looked back at Peyton and she was laughing.

"oops." She said. i got up and walked out the room. Everything was moving, I couldn't keep the images focused.

"Brooke!" I yelled but there was no answer. I looked at the front door and I can see Brooke and Haley leaving. Haley looked at me one last time and walked off with Brooke.

It was morning I looked up everywhere. My mother was talking on the phone, talking to uncle keith. He was out of town for a job but I should call him dad for now on. I just couldn't get the hang of it. I walked to school. I got there and I could feel everyone staring at me. All the girls smiling, the boys high fiveing me. I looked straight ahead and Nathan was coming my way. Nathan pushed me down.

"What the hell man?" I said. But I knew why he was so pissed off.

"you kissed my girl." Nathan said. I got up and looked at the ground.

"Peyton kissed me." I told him, he laughed and pushed me again.

"You're going to be sorry." Nathan pushed me again. I sick of him pushing me, so I pushed him back and we started to fight, whitey came and broke us up. I would tell you what happened but this is a story about my love. I walked out of the principles office. I saw a pretty brown haired girl walk past me, but that pretty girl was filled with hatred. (Here without you, 3 doors down song on).

"Brooke." I called her name. She turned around fast, her flew in the wind.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked me.

"Brooke, I know I hurt you. I just wanted to let you know, im sorry." I told her. She laughed and rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms.

"Lucas. "im sorry" is not going to fix anything." Brooke told me. There was a tear coming down her face.

"Brooke let me explain…" I tried to say.

"no Lucas. I don't want to hear it." she said.

"Brooke, please don't leave me." I begged her. She started to cry, she took a deep breathe.

"Im already gone." She sadly said. She walked away from me. Peyton walked right Brooke. I could see that Peyton felt sorry for Brooke. Peyton turned around and followed Brooke. I followed them, I didn't want Peyton to do anything silly. I could only hear a little bit.

"Brooke are you okay?" Peyton asked. I looked over and I could see Peyton hugging Brooke and Brooke hugging back.

"Your where right, he doesn't love me… I knew it." Brooke said. After all this time, they were really friends. It was just a test for me.

"Brooke Davis. Any guy would be lucky to be with you… Lucas is a little slow with that." Peyton jocked. I could hear Brooke laugh.

"Yeah, I am Brooke Davis. Im hot and kind of smart. Any guy would die to be with me." Brooke said. I laughed and walked off. Even though I hurt Brooke, I knew she would come back. She is a strong person. I walked home, I sitting on my bed and playing with the basketball, that I had. There was a knock at the door, I got up and opened it.  
"You need to do better than that." It was Peyton. She walked into my room. I looked confused for a second.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I knew that you where listening to our conversation." Peyton said. I looked down and laughed, I put my hands in my pockets.

"Did Brooke know?" I asked her.

"Haha Yes… she was the one who pointed it out." Peyton told. I was embarrsed. I put my hands on my face. I looked up and I saw Peytons hand out for a hand shake.

"Im Peyton, the nice, cool, rocken Peyton. Brooke Davis's best friend." Peyton said. I shock her hand.

"Im Lucas…"

"I know who you are. Brooke talks about you a lot." Peyton said, she sat down on my bed.

"What you said the other night about Brooke. Where they true?" I had to ask her. She hesigated.

"Lucas… you have to fight for her right now. That's all she wants." Peyton demanded. She got up and gave me a hug and left. I quickly grabbed my jacket and left. There was nothing going threw my mind at this point. I wasn't thinking for anyone. I wanted Brooke to know that I was here for her. I wasn't there for her before. I walked up to her door. I knocked on her door rapendly.

"Jeez, im coming!" she yelled threw the door. She opened the door and frowned. She had a robe on. We where standing there quietly for a second.

"Brooke, I love you." I told her quickly. She was going to say something but I kissed her quickly but slowly. I finally had the girl that I loved in my hands. We finally let go of each other.

"About time Lucas Scott." She said to me; and we kissed again. She was so patiente. We walked into her house slowly. We didn't make it to her house. (cold play, yellow. Playing right now.) I layed her on the bed slowly. We kissed pasionly. She took my shirt off slowly and I took hers off. She was was soft, and while kissing I could smell her. She smelled like hope and something else but I couldn't make it out.

1 year later…

Let me keep you up to date… me and Brooke went out but I cheated on Brooke with her best friend Peyton, and now me and Brooke go back out now. Im never going to let her go again. Oh and Nathan and Haley are married. That was the biggest mistake in there life, they could have made. I was at my locker about to get my things when I heard a gun shot. The sound of the gun going off ripped through my ears as if I was right next to a fireworks display, listening to it go off, with no protection. The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good minute... I duncked down, everything was going threw my mind. I couldn't breathe, and then Brooke came to my mind. I didn't know where she is. I looked at the distant hallway. I saw Peyton, I ran to her to see if Brooke was okay.

"I don't know where she went. Luke." She said, she was scared and out of breathe. She looked around and saw the fighting people.

"Wheres Brooke." I asked her.

"I don't know." She tried to remember.

"okay… you leave the school and try to find Brooke out there." I told her. I started to find Brooke.

"Wait, where are you going?" Peyton asked me.

"Im going to find Brooke." I said.

"There's a shooter in the school." She said, trying to confence me to leave the school.

"Exactually, that's why I have to go find Brooke." I walked away before she could say anything else. The whole school was empty, all I could hear is the school breathing and running foot steps. I walked around, to find her. I couldn't yell her name. I walked into the girls gym locker room. It smelled like perfume and candy canes. I heard crying, near the lockers. I walked over there to find out who it was. It was Brooke laying on the floor, crying her eyes out. There was blood on her shirt. She looked up at me terrified.

"Brooke are you hurt?" I asked her. She nodded, she touched her side of her stomach. I looked and it was frighting. She was shoot on the side of her stomach. I didn't know what to do.

"Luke im scared." She said. I know that she was scared, I was scared to but not at the shooter but for her. I didn't want to let her just yet.

"Im going to you out of here." I sat down next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. She needed someone to comfort her. I looked at her for a while. Her eyes grew misty. She hugged her knees tighter as a bitter gust lashed against her face. She tried not to, she did, but one perfectly round drop edged down her numb cheek. Burying her head in her hands out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from her eyes. She looked weak, the one thing she did not want to look. But worst of all, she felt weak, she felt powerless and all she wanted to do was cry. I slowly put my hand into hers. Palms touch, fingers entwine. The bases of our hands are so close that the warmth in between is shared, completely one. Holding hands is a connection.

It's security and union

"Im scared." Brooke said. I didn't want her to be scared.

"Its going to be okay… I promise." I told her. She smiled, Her smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from her. Her smile leaves me breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. Her smile is truly a beautiful smile. I didn't know if this was real because I didn't want it to be.

Nathan came up to Peyton, he saw that she was in pain.

"Peyton, whats going on?" Nathan asked her. She tried to catch her breathe but she couldn't.

"There was a gun shot, someone was shooting." She said. He looked around and the whole school was desert.

"Wheres Brooke?" Nathan asked. Peyton stopped her crying.

"Why are you worried about Brooke. Your wifes in there." Peyton said in a snutty way. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked into the school quietly. Peyton stood there, why is everyone worried about Brooke. She still had feelings for Lucas but doesn't know how to tell him yet. She whipped the tears off her face and smiled and walked away.

"Brooke you have to stay awake." I was touching her face, it was like she was losing herself. I had to keep her awake.

"I cant." She wined. I had to get her out of this locker room and get her help but I didn't know how to. There all these things going threw my mind. Haley, Nathan and Uncle Keith and my mom. I had to take care of Brooke I know there all okay. I don't know if Brooke is alright but I hope she is.

"Brooke remember when we first meet?" I asked her. She laughed slightly.

"yeah." She said weakly.

"Okay, tell me about it." I told her. She took a deep breathe for alittle. I knew that it hurt, I just had to keep her alive.

"It was kindergarden. You took my crayons. I walked over to you, I saw your pretty blue eyes and I just melted…" she stopped. I waited so she could take a breath. She wasn't taking a breathe. I didn't want her to die on me yet. i layed her down fast but carefully.

"Brooke!" I yelled her name. I could see her slipping away. Brooke touched my hand. I stopped panicking, I looked into her eyes.

"Luke its too late.." I stopped her from saying anything else.

"No I can get you out of here." I told her. She shock her head, then I began to cry.

"Luke, I love you so much and I know you love me but the pain is just to much. Everything will be okay…"

"No, no. Please Brooke. I cant… just one more second… please." I begged her.

"Let me go Lucas." She said giving up.

"Noo" I told her.

"Ever lasting love, right Luke?" she said. I kissed her lips slightly, leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul. Something was wrong her lips where beginning to become cold. She was gone, It feels like there's a whole weight on my heart, and I'm just letting them slip away. It hurts even more when I look into their eyes, because it doesnt hold that sparkle or personality it used to have. My heart feels like it's sinking. Then It feels like nothing's gonna get better and there's nothing to look forward to. Then at times I'll think what is the point of living my life if they're gone? I'll get jealous and irritated when I see other people around me being happy. It's like why can't I be happy like that, and how can they be happy at a time like this? The closer they are to me, the harder it'll be for me to let go and the longer it'll take for my heart to heal. Sometimes I'll cry a lot over it, other times I'll just be "numb" and emotionless. The world seems to be darker than it was before, and sometimes a little scarier because I'm scared to be hurt even more. The person who died will be stuck in my head for a long time, I can hear their voice, and their image will be imprinted in my mind. It'll seem like they were only part of my imagination, the times we were together are just from a dream and were never actually real...

"Im so sorry Brooke." I apologized to her. I picked her up, she shouldn't be here. I had tears in my eyes. Everything was silent. The door opened, Nathan and Haley where here. There was no sound, I couldn't hear Haley crying and I couldn't hear Nathan saying his words. I walked out of the locker room with Nathan and Haley behind me. i had Brooke in my arms, her hand dangling while I was walking. She was heartless. Her eyes where open, it was like she was looking. I handed her to the doctors. I knew she was dead. My mother came to me and hugged me. I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. I tried to help Brooke but I was to late. My mom put her hands on my face and looked me in my eyes.

"Wake up Lucas." She said.

I opened my eyes. I've never woken up with my eyes shooting open-but my heart pounding, yes. There have been times when I've had to struggle to get my eyes open and emerge from the dream, only to find myself in a dark room where I can't see to tell where I am... I finally saw that I was in my room. A flashing light hit my face. I made a grown. I finally moved my hand away from my face.

I saw a beautiful brunette standing infront of me.

"Brooke?" I asked.

"Yeah… get up and take a shower." She said. It was only a dream that I had. I ran to Brooke and picked her up. She screamed but I didn't care. I kissed her a thousand times. "Luke, come on." She said happily.

"I love you Brooke." I told her.

"You better." She said. I laughed.

"Brooke, I really love you." I told her again. I kissed her.

"I love you too." Brooke said.

It has been 2 hours since I had that dream. The dream seemed like it was real. I hope it wasn't real. Brooke came up to me and smiled. I was thinking about the dream, there was flashbacks. It was so graphic.

"Wake up Lucas Scott." She teased. I whipped my eyes from what the dream left.

"Seeing your disgusting face woke me up plenty this morning." I laughed. She shoved me into my locker and laughed with me.

"Listen, I have to go but you want to eat lunch with me?" she asked me. I nodded, I pulled her in for a kiss and she left. I quickly grabbed my stuff out of my locker. I was in a safe place now, after all the things that happened to me and Brooke in the dream. I hoped that Peyton and I could still be friends. _Bang Bang __**Bang!**_ I heard three bullets hit midair from across the hall. I dunked down. The dream started to come back to me. "Brooke." I said and started to run down the hall. I could lose her again, not this time. I think my dream was becoming true.


End file.
